Tokyo Mew Mew sorta
by silvernightlight
Summary: It's about me Ichigo and the boy I love, Masaya. We are both in love with each other but don't know it. I'm a super hero and he does know. It's full of secrets, action, and romance. So read! I'm sure you'll love it. :D Well at first. Then I kind of turned
1. Chapter 1

Letter from the author I hope you have read the mangas before reading this but if you haven't there is a prologue below. Um welcome to my story! My name is Ichigo and I'm in love with Masaya. I have pretty pink hair. Masaya has black. My friend Mint has blue, Lettuce has green, Pudding has blonde, and Zakuro has purple. My boss at the Tokyo Mew Mew café, Ryou, has blonde and his assistant, Keiichiro has black. Anyway here's the prologue.  
  
Prologue 5 girls have been infused with genes from endangered species and must fight aliens trying to destroy the people of Earth. The genes, iriomote wild cat, Tahiti blue lorry, finless porpoise, golden lion tamarin, and grey wolf, make them transform into the heroes of Tokyo Mew Mew.  
  
Story  
"Ready to go," Masaya asked taking the picnic basket from Ichigo's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Ichigo said smiling and winking at Masaya.  
  
"All right let's go," Masaya said taking Ichigo's hand.  
  
"OMG! He's touching me. On only our 3rd date," Ichigo thought.  
  
Before they went to the Tokyo carnival that was in town where Masaya won her a stuffed bear. Then they went and saw the play Romeo and Juliet at the opera house (accompanied by Masaya's older brother) Now they planned on eating a picnic lunch (made be Ichigo) at the local park by the lake.  
  
"How about here," Masaya said leading Ichigo to a spot under a shady willow tree.  
  
"Perfect. Want me to get the blanket," Ichigo asked.  
  
"No I'll set it up," Masaya said as he laid down the blanket and flashed Ichigo one of his dazzling smiles.  
  
Ichigo smiled back.  
  
So they sat down and enjoyed their lunch. Afterwards they bought some ice cream (strawberry) and went to ride a boat around the lake.  
  
"So what's new with you," Ichigo asked Masaya before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.  
  
"Not much. Um are you okay," He asked watching Ichigo rub her forhead.  
  
"Yeah um just a brain freeze," Ichigo replied putting her hand down.  
  
"Um Ichigo I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yes," Ichigo said as she imagined him pulling out a wedding ring.  
  
"Well. Uh wo," Masaya yelled as he grabbed the side of the boat. For they were suddenly caught in a whirlpool.  
  
Dum Dum Dum!!!!!!! Muffin! Sorry but you'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Letter from the Author  
Hi! New chapter. I was going to delete my story because I thought it was crappy, but thanks to GenkiAnimeGurl who submitted a review I'm making the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Story  
When Masaya and Ichigo looked up they saw Kish and Pie.  
  
"Hey Ichigo. Why not come up here and give me a big smooch," Kish asked puckering out his lips.  
  
"So much for acting evil," Pie said rolling her eyes at Kish. "Well, anyway. We're here to make sure you die. does an evil laugh  
  
"So much for acting normal," Kish said with his hands on his hips staring at Pie who was still laughing.  
  
"Uh. Do they know you," Masaya asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Uh I gotta go," Ichigo said diving into the water.  
  
"Ichigo," Masaya cries franticly searching in the water for her when suddenly there was a huge splash on the other side of the boat as a cat girl sprang from the water wearing a cute pink outfit. "Holy crap! What was that? Oh it's just Ichigo saving me again," Masaya says to himself as he gawked at her flying up towards the two freaks.  
  
"Will you guys stop it? You're so lame," Mew Ichigo says to the two who are fighting over who is weirder.  
  
"You creep people out with your laugh," Kish says. "Oh hi Ichigo. Now about that kiss," He says leaning in and grabbing her by the waist trapping her arms by her sides.  
  
"Oh, Kish take me," Ichigo says like she's out of breath.  
  
"What," Masaya says angrily.  
  
"Sorry, love. He was turning me on," Ichigo says with a smile and then turns and tries wriggling from Kish's grasp.  
  
"Come on. I'm a nice guy. Just one date. Please."  
  
"No! Masaya is way cuter," Ichigo says as Masaya looks in the water at his reflection.  
  
"God this is boring. Kish just let her go, you know you'll never have her. And we're supposed to be killing them," Pie says with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh fine let's fight and be evil," Kish says letting go of Mew Ichigo.  
  
Blah, blah, blah. OW! Crash. Boom. Bang. You know usual thing it's a fight come on like I'm going to write about violence. Well this time Pie got Mew Ichigo really bad so uh yeah.  
  
Masaya watched Ichigo as she slowly descended from the sky. He outstretched his arms as she fell into them. "Crap how can I row and hold her at the same time," Masaya asked looking at her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Anyway they eventually got to shore and he took her to his house and laid her on his bed. When she woke up you could guess what is going through her mind.  
  
"These are the softest sheets I have ever seen," Ichigo says rubbing them.  
  
"Oh you're up," Masaya says as he come out of the bathroom in only a towel. I mean what if that fell. I would scream. Like eww.  
  
"Uh yeah," Ichigo says looking from his to his towel.  
  
"Are you feeling okay," Masaya asks coming and sitting on the bed with her.  
  
"Yeah. I think so," Ichigo says.  
  
"Good," Masaya says leaning towards her.  
  
Hehe. Now you have to wait again until I feel like writing the next chapter. Well uh bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Letter from the Author  
Hi! I want to thank the two people who submitted a review. Thank You!  
  
Story  
  
As Masaya leaned over Ichigo was still thinking, "What if that fell? That would be gross. Oh is he going to kiss me?"  
  
Masaya reached past her head and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. "There now it isn't so dark in here."  
  
"Uh," Ichigo said with her head tilted to one side.  
  
"What? Oh and Ichigo could you please get out of my bed? I have to change clothes you know. I mean what if my towel fell?"  
  
"Uh yeah," Ichigo said as she pushed away the covers and sat on the side of the bed. "Hey I'm in normal clothes!"  
  
"Oh yeah I changed your clothes for you. Those are my mom's pajamas," Masaya said taking a t-shirt out of his closet.  
  
"You what?!?!?"  
  
"Fine to be fair you can stay in here while I change."  
  
"What? No! Eww," Ichigo said as she walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. As she made her way into the living room she saw that stupid dog and let him outside before anything could happen. She then went and made some nice herbal tea to regain her strength and sat at the table in front of the t.v.  
  
When she had made herself comfortable there came lots of noise from Masaya's room when finally he came out in a Maroon 5 concert tee and jeans and said, "Hey, Ichigo want to listen to some music in my room?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Ichigo said setting the tea on the table and walking into his room. When she walked in she found the lights off, candles everywhere, and Barry White music playing. "Masaya," she asked "what's going on?"  
  
"I've been waiting a while for this moment Ichigo," he said as he made his way toward her. He gently placed his hands on her face and started kissing her when there was a quick knock on the door and someone came in.  
  
Genki Anime Gurl: Ooh who is it?  
  
Me: You'll have to wait and find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Letter from the Author  
Uh muffin?  
  
Story  
  
In walks Zakuro!!!!!! Gasp  
  
"Holy crap! What's going on here," Zakuro asks looking from Masaya to Ichigo. "Ichigo! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm his sister."  
  
"What!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going out with Masaya."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You didn't know. Mint didn't tell you?"  
  
"No she only talks about how much she's my fan. And he never tells me anything. What are you doing in my pajamas?"  
  
"Masaya said these were his mom's."  
  
"No they're mine. And we don't have a mother.  
  
"What!"  
  
"He didn't tell you? We're orphans and I'm his only relative, so I'm in charge."  
  
"Wow. This is too much to handle."  
  
Me: I know. I'm freaking myself out.  
  
Genki Anime Gurl: Really? I thought you were normally freaky.  
  
Me: oh yeah. Uh bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

1I like to update so here goes. Ichgo left and went home to face her parents. And blah blah blah. A few days later Zakuro came to face Ichigo about what went on at her house.

"Ichigo, I've come to face you about what happened at my house,"Zakuro said.

"Nothing happened. If you had come to save me maybe none of this could have happened."

"I'm sorry I didn't receive your telepathic signal. So I didn't know to come help you."

"So. Um am I forgiven,"Ichigo said.

"Totally. I would never be that mean."

"Okay thank you. Well we should be getting to work."

"Okay." So they walked off to the café.

"Ichigo, can I see you in my office a moment,"Ryou said.

"Sure,"Ichigo said as she walked into his office ignoring the oohs that everyone whispered.

"Ichigo, what are you doing tomorrow,"Ryou said sitting on top of his desk.

"Um. Nothing why," Ichigo asked puzzled.

"Because I hate Masaya and I want you to be with me."

"What?"

"I love you and if you spend one more moment with him I'll kill myself."

"But I love Masaya."

"But I love you with a fiery passion that burns brighter than a thousand suns."

"I don't know."

"If you don't. Tomorrow I shall hang myself."

"Fine. What time do you want me to be here?"

"Would 4:00 be okay?"

"Yeah,"Ichigo walked out of his office and out of the café. She went home to weep.

The next day she arrived there promptly at 4 so as to not let Ryou kill himself.

"Oh Ichigo, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you,"Ichigo said as Ryou pulled out a chair from one of the tables for her to sit on.

"I made a small meal for you. I hope you like it,"Ryou said as he pulled the cover off of a tray to reveal chocolate covered strawberries, ice cream sundaes, and chocolate milk.

"Wow. You got all of my favorites," Ichigo said before grabbing a sundae.

"Here let me feed you," Ryou said grabbing a spoon. Am I really doing this, Ichigo thought, and am I actually enjoying it?

"Ryou, I don't want any more."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"Ichigo leaned over and kissed him."Oh. Okay,"Ryou said leading her into his office and locking the door behind him.

Will Ichigo really leave Masaya? Will her and Ryou go that far? Find out next time when I update.


	6. Chapter 6! w00t!

1New chapter! Well as you probably know Ryou and Ichigo went into the office.

"Ryou, I don't think I can be with you. I love Masaya. And I love you too and I just can't stand you having to deal with this," Ichigo started to say.

"So stay with me and bear my children," Ryou said grasping her face and giving her a kiss on the mouth.

"No. This won't work out. I love Masaya," Ichigo said getting out of his embrace.

"But without you, I shall die," Ryou said as het got on his knees an took her hand.

"I'm sorry Ryou,"Ichigo said as she turned away to find that Keichiro was standing in the doorway.

"It's gone too far I see," he said coming and hugging Ichigo. "It's okay, I'll keep you safe."

"Get off of her! I love her," Ryou said standing up and coming towards them.

Keichiro pulled out a gun and sshot and killed Ryou. "Now you are safe he said hugging Ichigo tighter as she weeped.


	7. Chapter 7 Wow 7 is my lucky number!

1"How could you do that? You'll go to jail," Ichigo said.

"I probably will, but I had to protect you. I knew he was obsessed. When he first saw you he knew you would be the one to experiment on. Then he fell in love and stalked you. If you look in that 'closet' you'll see that it's actually a dark room. Notice that all of the pictures are of you," Keichiro let her go and look in the used to be closet. As she looked around she found a lock of her hair, pictures of her getting out of the shower, and pictures of her with Masaya.

"OMG. I had no idea."

"I know. Now go home. I'll take care of this mess," Keichiro said pulling Ichigo out of the closet and closing the door behind them. He escorted her out of the café.

"Thank you. I guess."

"Yeah. The café will be closed for a while, but I'll call you when we get back to business."

"Okay." So I chigo turned away and walked down the sidewalk. She took out her pink cell phone and called Masaya.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, Masaya. It's me."

"Ichigo, what's going on you sound like you've been crying?"

"We need to talk." So they decided to meet at the lake again.

At the lake

They both sat down on a park bench and Masaya cradled Ichigo in his arms.

"So what happened?"Ichigo went on telling him about Ryou's death and the closet turned shrine.

"OMG. Are you okay? How are you dealing with this?"

"I'm so scared. Just finding out now that he was outside my house all that time. Even when it snowed."

" Do you want to stay with me a while?"

"Hello! My parents."

"Say that something happened between us and you need to spend a day or two with Zakuro."

"I hate lying, but okay."

At Masaya and Zakuro's house

"Okay. Now Zakuro's in on it," Ichigo said as she came into Masaya's bedroom in her pink and white polka-dot pajamas.

"Good," Masaya said as Ichigo once again got cradled in his arms. They ended up talking all night and barely sleeping at all until Ichigo fell asleep in Masaya's arms and didn't realize so until his dog started licking her face.

"Go away, dog. Wait dog," Ichigo said springing up from bed and onto the floor facing the dog.

Note: She's still part cat. She hissed and got chased around the room in cat form. Masaya finally woke up and took his dog outside. He walked over to the scratched Ichigo/cat in the corner. He sat down on his knees, picked her up, and laid a kiss on her warm cat nose.

Commercial: Shows Ichigo holding a can of soda. "This is the new Strawberry Kitty Cola. With one sip you turn into a cat," she and demonstrated. "I'm joking," she said in cat form. Masaya appears and picks her up to kiss her on the mouth. Shows Pudding. "Awwww. Kissie Kissie!" Pudding then jumped up and kissed both of them. Awww...:End of Commercial.


End file.
